


Following the Path

by Orcish



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Don't read this if you haven't seen it, Other, spoilers for Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orcish/pseuds/Orcish
Summary: Stephen Strange faces a new threat with the Cloak right by his side - or on his shoulders.





	Following the Path

The comforting weight of the Cloak settled on his shoulders only moments after he’d decided to go searching for sustenance. He smiled – their connection had grown stronger over time and seemed almost telepathic in nature. He had learned to read the Cloak’s mood too – from the slightest fluttering to the teasing touches and how it sometimes wrapped around him protectively even when there was no foe in sight. Having the Cloak on his shoulders always made him feel more secure; even with all the power he’d learned to wield and carried around his neck. 

Wong joined them and they bickered comfortably while descending the stairs. Working together to save the Earth from various threats had brought them closer; he might even call Wong a friend. 

When their quiet was invaded by a man slamming through the roof in a glittering beam of magic he was startled, but not too alarmed. They had faced a lot together, the three of them. Since Dormammu and his bout in eternal dying, he feared very little. 

\---

The cloak was clearly feeling on edge – it was vibrating, slightly stiff, and this made a chill run through his veins. This wasn’t the first time his faithful companion had heard of the Mad Titan; its reaction made him take this threat more seriously than the terrified roof-diver man alone could have. 

Even so, they weren’t ready. There must have been more he could have done, more they could have done in preparation. _Even the Mad Titan’s minions -_

The hold around him tightened; the curling vines chafed and restrained him, dispelling the magic he was trying to squeeze out to break the hold. _I can’t breathe_ , he thought, the darkness closing in. The Cloak tried to protect him and to shield him from the hold, but it couldn’t, _can’t_ – and everything went dark. 

\---

The One Path was clear to him now – and what he must do to set the board so the pieces could weave the fabric of reality into the shape it needed to take for them to win. He breathed deeply, reaching for the calm inside him, and leaned into the comforting hold around his shoulders. 

_I’m glad you’re with me_ , he thought. 

\---

He looked at Stark and willed the man to _understand_. This was the path he had seen. It was in their hands now – the Earth’s mightiest heroes, as they were called. 

Thanos must win. The Avengers must avenge. And the dead, the erased – they would be revived again. 

_Together_ , he thought. 

A gentle brush against his cheek - and they were no more. 

**Author's Note:**

> The original title was "We'll Go Together" but I felt it might be too spoilerish. This is shorter than it could have been because I had trouble remembering in which order some things happened - I'll have to watch the movie again.


End file.
